The Evil Within
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Everything's been alright at Watership Down, until Fiver receives some particularity nasty visions that don't make sense at all and are giving him nightmares. Luckily, he has Hazel, Hawkbit and Skye to help him, but what if it's not just the visions and nightmares? What if it's something dark? Something brutal? Something... They've seen before? Something that lacks animality?
1. The Visions

**Okay, so this is gonna be different. Give me a moment to slap myself so I can prepare to dive into this fandom…. Done, okay let's start!**

 **Also, why whenever I think of the Watership Down characters, particularly Hawkbit and Blackberry, do I think of Warrior Cats?**

 **Amare and Spero are Hawkbit's younger twin siblings. Spero, the elder, is a dark gray with a lighter gray under her eyes, a blaze from her nose that reaches her mid-eye, a mane-like tuft of fur and green eyes.**

 **Amare is a light gray, with lighter gray under her eyes, that have spots under them, a blaze from her nose that reaches her mid-eye, a small tuft of fur on her head and brownish/green eyes like Hawkbit's.**

 **This takes place after Omen Of Visions, so read that before you dive into this story :)**

 **That's basically it, so let's get started! ^_^**

 **/Hawkbit's P.O.V/**

 _No, no, no…. Not again! No…_

 _I turned around, gasped and backed up a bit… Fox._

" _Hawkbit look out!" My younger brother, Lux shoved me out of the way into a bush and just like that, Lux was gone. No. no, no, no. I can't lose him again!_

" _Lux! Don't go! Lux!" I then bumped into the game fox and gasped in fright. She licked her lips and stepped towards me._

" _Your next, kit."_

I awoke with a start, panting. Thank Frith. Just a dream. That last part was anyways. Lux. The fox. All real. I laid my head down and pretended to be asleep so that I didn't have to get up and face the day.

"Hawkbit!"

"Hawkbit!"

Oh boy. Here come the little terrors. A flash of gray and black hopped onto my back, jumping up and down.

"Brother, you promised us to take us to the carrot patch today!" The eldest girl, Spero commented, her thick accent clear as ever.

"I'm the one who woke you up to tell him first." The youngest, Amara commented, sticking her tongue out.

"Well I'm older!"

"I'm smarter!"

"And I'm getting annoyed." I commented, getting up. The weight off my back didn't disappear though. I ignored them and went outside and stretched.

"Oooh, the sky's pretty!" Amara commented, standing on my head so high that I couldn't see anything.

"Really? I can't tell." I commented, and she laughed. "Okay, off you get." I told her, lowering the terrors of chaos to the ground.

"Do you require some assistance?" Fiver asked me, sitting in front of me.

"Not yet, but, eh, the day is still young." I stated, walking past and he chuckled.

"Indeed, have fun with your shadows." He told me, and I chuckled.

"I will, thank you." I made sure that Spero wasn't running off or Amara didn't get distracted by a butterfly or something like that. I made them stop and face me.

"Now, before we go to the carrot patch, I want to make sure you're ready. Now, what have we learned so far?" I quizzed them, and they were both raising their paws, excitedly. I nodded at Spero.

"See a human, run!" She exclaimed, and I nodded, looking at Amara.

"The cat and dog are enemies and will eat us if they catch us!" She exclaimed, and I smiled.

"Good, and what's the last one?" They looked and eachother and sighed.

"Foxes are enemies and are not to be trusted in any circumstance even if one seems nice because they will gobble you up and feed you to their kits for dinner." They quoted, in usion. I will not lose another sibling to those dreaded creatures.

"Your teaching them well." Dandelion came up to be, his hind legs still lifeless as ever. A season ago, Blackbird, his foster brother had slammed his back on the ground after he was defending Bluebell, Skye and Silverwing from him and he got paralyzed thanks to him. However, his shoulders are incredibly strong, because he has to use them to get around without the use of his back legs. We haven't seen Blackbird since, and I hope we never do.

"They're great learners." I praised, and they giggled in response.

"Uncle Dandelion! Uncle Dandelion! Do you want accompany us to the carrot patch?" Spero asked him, her pleading green eyes string at him with adorableness. I sighed. Dandelion doesn't really like going outside the warren, since it's hard for him to climb up hills.

"I'll go with you." His answer surprised me. "Fetch Fiver and Bluebell loves?" He asked, and they cheered and went to find the two that he asked for. "Surprised you, did I?" He read my thoughts impressively.

"I just thought you wouldn't want to bother going up that hill." I stated the truth and he chuckled.

"I have to leave the warren sometime. What better way to do it with than you guys? Next to my family, you're the one I trust the most." He revealed, and I was shocked at that.

"Me? Why me?" I asked, and he smiled.

"You saved me from that river. I can't swim anymore thanks to my legs, and you hate water, yet you jumped in anyways." He stated, and I shrugged.

"I couldn't just let you drown." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear me.

"Exactly! And that's what makes you so brave!" He exclaimed, and I smiled. I guess I am kind of brave. Kind of.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming, I'm coming." I heard Fiver laugh, I turned around and he was being dragged by the ears, both sides, by Amara and Spero. I laughed and whistled.

"Hoy! Girls, let him go." I laughed in amusement and they let him go and sat beside me and Dandelion.

Suddenly, Fiver shuttered and screamed holding his head, trembling.

"Fiver!" I exclaimed, running towards him. "What's wrong?"

"Is this another one of his visions?" Dandelion asked, equally worried. I turned to Amara and Spero.

"Girls, go get Hazel." I ordered them, Spero nodded in approval and they ran off to find him.

" _The light turns to darkness, try as he might he thinks it's harmless! He thinks that he would disagree, but it's not meant to be! The evil takes over, it's time for closure! No matter what happens, it's a kidnapping! He's unknown to what's going on around him, due to the evil that surrounds him!"_

"What to you make of that?" Bluebell asked, and I shook my head, confused.

"Fiver!" Hazel came running along with Skye, Amara and Spero. "What happened?"

"We think it's another vision, but it's never been this bad before." I explained, and he nodded, nuzzling his brother. Fiver screamed again, gasped and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Fiver!" Skye called out in worry. "This is ever worse than the time Silverweed was in his head!"

"Agreed. It's probably best we take him to his den. Hawkbit, Dandelion, and Bluebell, come with me." Hazel picked up Fiver by the scruff, since he was small enough, and led us to his den.

"What did he say?" He asked us once he laid Fiver down.

"He said 'The light turns to darkness, try as he might he thinks it's harmless. He thinks that he would disagree, but it's not meant to be. The evil takes over, it's time for closure. No matter what happens, it's a kidnapping. He's unknown to what's going on around him, due to the evil that surrounds him.' I have no idea what that means."

"Hmm…. Neither can I…. Dandelion, Bluebell? What about you?" He asked, and the foster brothers shook their heads in usion.

"No." Bluebell commented.

"Nothing." Dandelion backed up and I sighed in frustration.

"So, what do we do? He most likely won't know what it even means, and who knows, he could have another one that's equally as confusing." I commented, and he nodded in approval, most likely thinking the same as me.

"I know. That's why I want you and Dandelion to watch him." He told us and I tilted my head, confused.

"Really? How come?" Dandelion asked, equally confused.

"I need to think about this. There's no one else who cares for Fiver as much as I do besides you two with the exception of Bigwig." He responded, and I nodded. I guess that makes sense.

"Skye." Dandelion commented, and I chuckled.

"Hush. Just watch him." Hazel laughed in amusement. "Bluebell, come with me."

" _The evil washes over the moor, there's something he's looking for! How can he be seen when there's nothing for me?! I can't tell what's going on, this all feels so wrong! I can't tell what was said, fore' someone is dead!"_

I shook in fright as he told a new vision. I'm not liking the sound of these. And they're getting more confusing than the last one.

"What do you think it means?" Dandelion asked, he was laying close to Fiver, comforting him if need be.

"I'm not sure, but it sounds bad. What if the evil he's speaking of does come true?" I asked him, and he shook his head.

"I don't know. But if it does, we'll protect the warren. Just like we always have. Like we always will." Dandelion responded, and I nodded. Fiver's visions are like always, clear as mud. This one particularly mucky.

"Who will end up dead?" I mumbled, softly. If someone dies and it's in our warren, that's a cause for arrest by the Owsla. I'll tell Hazel to keep a close eye on the young ones.

" _They pained will wear a mask, they think they're not up to the task! They want it to go away, they want to keep their feelings at bay! Try as they might, they'll end up in a fight! But no matter what they do, they no longer have a clue!"_

Now I'm just stumped. I have no idea what this means! Ugh, if my mother was around, she could help me figure this out!

"Do you think Blackberry might have a sense for what this means?" Dandelion asked, and I shrugged. He probably could, but that would have to wait until Fiver woke up.

 _The light turns to darkness, try as he might he thinks it's harmless. He thinks that he would disagree, but it's not meant to be. The evil takes over, it's time for closure. No matter what happens, it's a kidnapping. He's unknown to what's going on around him, due to the evil that surrounds him_

 _._

 _The evil washes over the moor, there's something he's looking for. How can he be seen when there's nothing for me? I can't tell what's going on, this all feels so wrong. I can't tell what was said, fore' someone is dead._

 _The pained will wear a mask, they think they're not up to the task. They want it to go away, they want to keep their feelings at bay. Try as they might, they'll end up in a fight. But no matter what they do, they no longer have a clue._

These three visions must be connected somehow. I'm not for sure how, exactly, but I think that they are connected. One way or another.

"Hawkbit, lay down." Dandelion told me, but I shook my head.

"I'm fine." I told him, looking outside. I wanted to figure this out.

"Hawkbit, you look as stressed out as a hungry weasel. Lay down." Dandelion told me, slightly sitting up with his front paws. I grumbled in response but did so anyways. I'm older than Dandelion, Bluebell, Skye and Silverwing, yet they treat me like I'm the youngest because I'm smaller than them and I'm not as strong or muscularly built. I don't mind it most of the time, but usually I get upset about it. Lux was bigger than me and he didn't treat me like this. Well, mother did after he died, but I think that was just her being overprotective.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Dandelion asked as Fiver shivered, shaking in his sleep. Before I could respond, Hazel walked in, soaking wet.

"What happened to you? It's not raining." I asked, and he sighed, chuckling.

"Skye and your sisters thought it would be a good idea to cheer me up, so with Bigwig's help, they literally tossed me into the water." Hazel chuckled and I laughed 'til my sides were sore.

"What? You don't like baths?" Dandelion teased and he chuckled, walking over to Fiver.

"How is he?" Hazel asked, and I sighed.

"He's had three visions, the next one making less sense then the last. I think that they all might be connected." I responded, and he nodded, not taking his eyes off Fiver, who was twitching like crazy.

"Dandelion, go fetch some poppy seeds. When he wakes up, he's going to be panicked, and I want him to get a night's rest." Hazel told the tan-colored rabbit, who nodded in approval and got up. "Take Blackberry with you!"

"Will do!" Hazel had taken Dandelion's place where he was lying beside Fiver.

"Why do you think they might be connected?" Hazel asked suddenly, and I looked up. "Fiver's visions, why do you think they might be connected?"

"I've been thinking about the sayings, and I managed to shorten it a bit. The first one talks about an evil, the second one, a dead rabbit, and the third one, someone who is in pain and confused. I'm as lost as you are, I can't make sense of what any of this actually means." I told him my thoughts and he nodded.

"You helped Dandelion and helped chase off Blackbird. You can help Fiver." Hazel simply told me, and I looked at Fiver. He wasn't twitching as much as he was breathing easy. Maybe I can help? How? I have no idea. But maybe there's a possibility that I—

" _ **NOOOO!"**_ Fiver's scream knocked me out of my thoughts, and Hazel quickly reassured Fiver. He was panting in fear and shivering fiercely with tears running down his face.

"It's okay, Fiver. It's okay." Hazel soothed and Fiver relaxed very slightly when he saw who it was.

"Oh, Hazel! It was awful! There was so much evil in that place and I couldn't get out! It was terrifying!" Fiver cried out, sobbing into Hazel's chest.

"It's alright, Fiver. It's alright. I'm here now. What did you see?" He asked his brother, very gently. Fiver shook in fear and slowly told what he saw.

"I saw a darkness. A rabbit with green eyes, though I didn't see him clearly. I saw hi kill a rabbit, I knew it was one of our own, but I don't know which one! Then, I just felt fear and dread. There was so much fear, Hazel! I was terrified!" Fiver cried, and Hazel soothed him.

"Shh, shh, shh. It's alright. I'm here. I'm here. I'll always be here for you, Hrairoo. Forever and always." Fiver seemed to relax at Hazel's words, but not by much. At that moment, Dandelion stepped in and dropped the poppy seeds in front of Fiver.

"Eat one or two. It'll make you feel better." Dandelion persuaded, but Fiver shook his head.

"No, if I eat poppy seeds, I'll go to sleep. And if I go to sleep, I'll dream. And I don't want to dream anything like that ever again!" Fiver cried out, terrified, still shaking. Someone would need to watch him overnight, but Hazel can't watch over him the whole night.

"I'll help you watch him." I told Hazel, who smiled at me, gratefully.

"Hear that, Fiver? Hawkbit and I will watch over you while you sleep to make sure you won't have nightmares, so you can take the poppy seeds and sleep." Hazel told him, getting up and pushing the poppy seeds forward. Fiver still seemed reluctant and looked at me.

"What about Amare and Spero? They're too young to sleep by themselves, and Spero won't sleep without you." Fiver reminded me, and I mentally slapped myself. How could I forget such an important detail!?

"You can bring them in here, no trouble, right?" Hazel suggested, and I nodded.

"And if they get loud, all I have to do is look at them a certain way and they'll get their act together." I told Fiver, who seemed a little nervous, I went and sat by him.

"Don't worry. We'll stay with you all night. We won't leave your side." I soothed him, and he sighed and swallowed the poppy seeds.

"There, you see? You'll be fine." Hazel told him, laying by him again and looked at me. "Best that you get Amare and Spero now. Who knows what trouble they're getting into now."

I sighed and exited the den, looking for the terror twins.

"Amare! Spero! Amare! Spero! Girls, where are ye?!" I called out, but there was no answer. They were probably annoying Blackberry again. I headed for Blackberry's den, my guess was proven right.

"No, no! stop climbing on me! my ear is now a chew toy! Get off! Ugh!" Blackberry grumbled, annoyed. I had to laugh at the sight, but nevertheless, sighed and walked over to them.

"Girls, stop annoying Blackberry." I simply told them, but they didn't listen to me. "I'm asking twice, stop annoying him." They still didn't listen, and I sighed and turned my gaze stern. "Girls." My voice got them listening right away. "Go to Fiver's den right now and be quiet." That got them, they got off of Blackberry and headed for Fiver's den, as told.

"Oh, thank Frith! I don't know how you do it. The only two they listen to is you and Bigwig." Blackberry commented, and I chuckled.

"Spero's alright by herself, it's Amare who gets her into trouble." I responded, and he chuckled lightly.

"Indeed, well, I'll see you at sunrise." He told me, laying down and I nodded, heading for Fiver's den.

Don't get me wrong, I love my sisters, sometimes they just need a firm paw. And not the one Blackbird uses, no way! I would never, ever, in a million years on Frith's life, ever hit my sisters. I could never do it.

"There you are." Hazel whispered, pointing his ears towards Fiver, who was fast asleep, breathing evenly. "He fell asleep as soon as you left, those visions wore him out completely."

"I bet." I responded, smiling at Fiver. Besides the girls, Fiver is the youngest, about five seasons younger than Skye, so naturally, we're protective of him. Plus, these visions really hurt him sometimes. He didn't ask for it, but he wouldn't give it up because he wants to help us.

"Do you want to take first watch?" Hazel asked, and I nodded, making sure that Amare and Spero were asleep, which they were.

"Yeah, you need your sleep." I responded, sitting by Spero, and she wrapped her paws around my leg, holding onto it and I smiled.

"Alright, if your sure." He commented and laid down to go to sleep. I looked at Fiver, who looked peaceful.

"I'm sure." I told him, quietly making Spero release my leg and I laid in front of Fiver.

"You'll be fine, Fiver. You always have been. I know your visions have never been wrong, but let's hope that they are. We defeated Woundwort, Blackbird, and don't forget that giant water snake. We've always done this together and we always will. You'll be fine, I'll make sure of that." I told him, and he smiled in his sleep and I was happy. Good. If Fiver's happy and the warren is safe, then that's all that matters.


	2. Trouble Strikes Again

**And, chapter two ;)**

 **/Fiver's P.O.V/**

" _Evil… Evil… Evil…"_

" _Dead… Dead… Dead…"_

" _Lost… Lost… Lost…"_

 _What does that mean? Evil, dead and lost. They all have a similar situation, though I'm not sure what exactly._

" _What does that mean?" Whoever was chanting didn't answer my question, and instead just repeated it. I growled softly. I'm at a loss._

" _Fiver…. Fiver… Fiver…" The voice continued to chant, but it wasn't the same voice, this was one I recognized. One I knew very well._

 __"Fiver?" I awoke with a start and sighed with relief when I saw it was Hazel "Your alright, Fiver." He comforted me, and I sighed, softly.

"What does this all mean, Hazel? I'm so lost and confused right now." I asked, and he nuzzled me in comfort.

"I don't know. Hawkbit already went to see Blackberry and he doesn't have any ideas either." Hazel responded, and I groaned, laying my head down.

"That's it, we're doomed!" I exclaimed and Hazel chuckled, lightly.

"Well, I'm certainly glad you still have your sense of humor." Hazel stood up and stretched. "Why don't we go get some flay? I bet your straving." Hazel pushed me up and I was shaky on my legs for a moment.

"I guess I could eat something." I smiled and he chuckled.

"That's the Fiver I know. C'mon, you know the way." Hazel exited my den and I followed.

"Fiver! You're alright!" Skye ran up to me, nuzzling me and I chuckled.

"Yes, I'm fine, Skye." I told her, but that's not the whole truth. Those visions are still haunting me, even in the daylight.

"Skye!" Dandelion called Skye from across the warren, she turned and looked in that direction before facing me.

"I've gotta go, I'll see you later, Fiver!" She waved goodbye before hopping off to Dandelion. I waved goodbye slowly, before hopping alongside Hazel.

"So?" Hazel asked me, with a hint of humor in his voice.

"So what?" I asked him, I knew what he was going after though.

"Do you like her?" He finally asked, and I sighed in frustration.

"Of course I do! I just, haven't found a way to tell her." I confessed, and he smiled.

"Love is a tricky thing." He advised, and I nodded.

"You can say that again." I mumbled as we finally reached our flay. I munched on a few leaves and sighed, looking up at the sky.

"What do you think it means, Hazel?" I asked, looking at my brother. "My visions have never gone that dark before. It terrified me, Hazel. Why do you think those visions happened? And my visions are never wrong, they never have been. What if this is a new omen? What if something bad happens to the rabbits I care about?" Hazel came and comforted me as I rambled on, I tended to do that.

"Whatever happens, we'll face it together, Fiver." Hazel comforted and I sighed in annoyance.

"But what if we're not strong enough? What if you get hurt? What if they whole warren is destroyed like Sandleford? What if they take the kits? They're right, my visions are a curse." I mumbled that last part and Hazel hugged me and I cried into his chest.

"Don't think like that, Fiver. Your visions are not a curse, Fiver. They have helped us more than not." Hazel rubbed my back affectionally. What if he's wrong? What if I'm the reason evil is coming? What if I'm the reason evil will come? I can't! I just can't! I broke free of Hazel's grasp and ran off.

"Fiver!" Hazel called after me, but I ignored him. As I was running, I ran into something, or rather, _someone._

"Oh, sorry Fiver. I didn't see you there." Skye apologized, and I looked down. It was my fault anyways, I don't know why she's apologizing. "Hey, are you okay?" I shook my head in response.

"No! I'm not! These visions are going to be the death of me one day!" I exclaimed, and she hopped up beside me.

"Well, I certainly hope not. I quite like having you around." She spoke gently, and I blushed slightly, but you couldn't tell next to my brown fur. "Hey, come to the carrot patch with me! You didn't get to yesterday!" She exclaimed, and I nodded slowly, following her. "This will be fun!"

"If you say so." I chuckled and she giggled, and we raced to the carrot patch. She sniffed the air and sighed.

"Doesn't that smell lovely?" She questioned and hopped down.

"It does smell quite ravishing." I commented, following her.

Skye took a bite of a juicy carrot and hummed.

"This is delicious! Try one!" She exclaimed and I sniffed for a juicy one, finding one I liked, I bit into it. It was delicious!

"Mmm! This is wonderful!" I exclaimed, taking another bite.

"Told you so!" She exclaimed, giggling. I finished my carrot, and was about to have another when I heard a growl.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, and Skye tilted her ears up and sniffed.

"Never smelled that before." She commented, and I sniffed as well. That can't be can it? I growl took the air and just like that, was right in front of me. I froze, and shakily and slowly turned around. "It's…. It's…. It's a…"

 _ **"WOLF!"**_ I yelled, making a run for it, making sure that Skye was beside me. "Run! Don't look back!" I exclaimed, running faster and faster.

" _ **FIVER!"**_ I turned around and saw Skye, behind held under by the wolf.

"No!" I yelled, turning around to help her. "Get away you good for nothing piece of trash!" I exclaimed, kicking dust in its face, but it grabbed me by the tail anyways, baring its teeth and I gasped in surprise. Please don't let this be how it ends…

"Get off him!" Skye kicked the wolf in the faced and it whined in surprised. He turned towards Skye and smacked her in the face, claws unsheathed.

"Skye!" I exclaimed, checking to be sure she was okay. Those claw marks left a nasty scar over her left eye and part of her ear was gone. She'll need herbs, or her wounds could get infected. I turned around and faced the wolf. Growling and bearing my teeth to protect Skye at all costs. If this is the end, then I'm doing this for you Skye. The wolf attacked and bit into my leg, I screamed in pain and hit the wolf in the face, but it didn't work this time. The wolf then scratched my back and tears filled my eyes as I looked up at the sky. Are these my last moments of life? Suddenly, something hit the wolf, that made us both look where it came from.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size you filthy maggot!" A familiar voice yelled at the wolf and I grinned. It was Bigwig, Hazel, Hawkbit and Blackberry. They were on the hill throwing acorns at the wolf!

"Bigwig!" I exclaimed, happily. They've come to save us!

"Run for it, Fiver!" Hawkbit yelled from the hill as I grabbed Skye by the scruff, dragging her out of the danger.

After I finally dragged her up the hill, I fell from exhaustion.

"You would think as I got bigger, this would get easier." I mumbled and Hawkbit didn't laugh, or smile. He doesn't typically, but he looked mad. Uh-oh. From that look that means that I'm in trouble from Hazel.

"Bigwig, Hawkbit. Take Skye back home. Blackberry, inform Dandelion what's happened. My brother and I have to have a serious chat." Hazel growled in slight anger and I slunk back. I didn't mean for this to happen. The visions right, I am a curse. I knew it.

Hazel leaned down and picked me up by the scruff and I sighed. This is what it's come to. My life is over. I'm going to be grounded for until death. Goodbye world. Goodbye sky.

Hazel put me down on a rock just outside our warren. I turned to look at him and I smiled, innocently. He didn't return the smile, he looked at me very sternly. I could tell that he was mad. I went by ears back and sighed, defeated.

"Fiver, what did you think you were doing? You could've been killed today." He gently scolded me, and I sighed.

"Hazel, I didn't mean to get into trouble—" I started to say, but Hazel continued.

"It's bad enough you went out on your own. But you had to bring Skye along! And now she's hurt." My eyes filled with tears, and I looked at him sadly and his expression softened.

"It wasn't your idea, was it?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"Well, your idea or not, it was still your idea." He told me, and I sighed. I know he's going to punish me.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I got into trouble with our father?" I shook my head in response. "Well, I went out by myself and got into trouble with a coyote. Luckily, Bigwig and Holly were there to chase it off. Bigwig then brought me to Dad and told him what happened. Let's just say, he was not pleased. So, you know what he did?" I shook my head no in response and he smiled, putting his paws on the rock. "He decided that after my scolding, he would—" He raised his paws towards me and I slunk back in fear. "Tickle me!" I gasped in surprise and laughed unwillingly.

"No! hazel! Stop it!" I yelled in-between laughs, and Hazel laughed with me.

"He told me 'this is what you get for scaring me to death!'" Hazel exclaimed and he tickled me even more, which caused me to laugh harder.

"Hazel! Hazel! Please! No!" I exclaimed, unwillingly laughing.

He did eventually stop and I was on my back, looking up at the sky, when Hazel came into view.

"Did you learn your lesson?" He asked and I breathed heavily.

"Yes. I did very much." I told him, and he helped me up.

"Very good. And Fiver?" He asked, stopping ahead of me. "Don't you ever leave the warren without me knowing ever again." He was dead serious, and I nodded in understanding. He understood that I got the messaged and hopped on, me following.

I should've never gone with Skye. If I didn't, she wouldn't have gone, and she wouldn't be hurt. Suddenly Hazel stopped, looking at me and I tilted my head, ears back.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" He asked, and I slunk to the ground.

"I guess I forgot about it…" I mumbled, and he sighed, rolling his eyes. He picked me up by the scruff and took me to the medicine den. He sat me down on one of the rocks in there and searched for the correct herb. I've taught Hazel and a few of the others everything I know, so in case I'm hurt or unable to do anything, they can take over for awhile.

He mixed the herbs and put them on my back and leg, which were both badly scarred.

"You've gotten yourself into a lot of trouble today, haven't you?" Hawkbit asked, walking in. he still looked stern.

"I know…" I whispered, looking down.

"Don't worry, Hawkbit. I already gave him a talk." Hazel told the gray rabbit, who huffed in response.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again, understand?" Hawkbit asked and I nodded, looking down. He then left the den, making no meanings of goodbye.

"He's just worried, Fiver." Hazel told me, taking off the herbs, as the stinging had gone away. "You gave us all a real scare."

I really didn't mean to, I just wanted to feel like a normal rabbit for once. Going to the carrot patch with a potential mate. Did I just think that inside my head? 

"I didn't mean to." I told him, and he nodded.

"I know." He responded, fixing his gaze on me.

"Where's Skye?" I asked, not seeing her anywhere.

"I don't know. Can you walk?" He asked, I could barely stand on the leg the wolf bit. I was limping before, maybe that's how Hazel knew.

"Not really." I confessed, and Hazel picked me up by the scruff and we went to Dandelion and Skye's den, she might possibly be there.

"Hazel! Fiver! You're alright!" Dandelion exclaimed, but held a warning glance at me, basically saying 'don't ever do that again.'

I saw Skye, she was asleep next to Dandelion.

"He wanted to be sure she was okay." Hazel exclaimed, and Dandelion nodded at me. I walked up to Skye and gasped softly. She had a scar over her eye, two claw marks coming down. I don't think it's blinded, but it's definitely deep. And half of her ear was completely torn off. She looked so sad. I hate wolves.

"It's not your fault, Fiver. It was that Frith-forsaken wolves." Hazel comforted me as I shuttered, something tingling in my brain.

" _Her life was taken before you, the sadness inside you grew. I don't know what to make of it, she was too easy to hit. The evil has risen once again, Fiver how have you been?"_ The voice inside my head haunted me, I grabbed my head in pain as Dandelion and Hazel frantically asked what's wrong. I couldn't hear them, but I somehow knew what they were asking. I fell to the ground, back first and I saw Hazel, Dandelion and Skye looking over me. And I blacked out.

 **If case it isn't obvious, Fiver is smaller and younger in my series, that's how Hazel is able to pick him up. He's also not a kit, but not an adult or teenager yet either. He's right at a tween, so ten or twelve in human years, give or take. That's just my view of it anyways:)**


	3. Get Up!

**I'ma back! Fox Teen, thank you so much for the review! I've read you Watership Down stories and I very much like your Hazel/Fiver Big brother- little brother relationship. It's so sweet! :D**

 **I realized that I had stated in** _ **Omen Of Visions**_ **that Dandelion was the youngest. I apologize, that was a mistype and this story didn't exist when I wrote that anyways. Fiver is the youngest of the bucks, Amare of the kits and Skye of the does and remember that Fiver is about five seasons younger than Skye.**

 **Also! I've been doing Watership Down fan songs and covers on my YouTube channel! My name is Misty Skies, it's the that has Fiver on it. I have a playlist labeled "Watership Down Songs." If you wanna listen, great! However, some of these songs are spoilers to this story, so if you don't want to listen, wait until I give the okay ;)**

 **/Fiver's P.O.V/**

" _Fiver… Fiver…... Fiver…. Wake up Fiver…"_

 _I don't wanna wake up! If I wake up, then the truth of me being a curse to this warren will happen! I can't do it! I shouldn't have these visions! Why can't I just be a normal rabbit?  
_

"Fiver?" I opened my eyes and saw Hazel and breathily sighed. There is only one rabbit that I can tell everything to and that is Hazel, and the same goes for him. He's been there for me ever since Mama and Papa died. He didn't have to though, but he did. "How are you feeling, Fiver?"

"Like a curse." I responded, and he sighed, picking me up by the scruff and sitting me on a rock.

"Stop thinking like that. You're not a curse, Fiver. You're a very important part of this warren." I looked away from him as he told me this. I didn't believe in any of it.

"Fiver, don't ever doubt it. You're a part of this warren, no matter what anyone else says. You know that." Hazel told me, and I looked down, sadly.

"But how do I know if that's true?" I questioned, and Hazel closed his eyes, looking away, probably in thought. "What if I'm an accident waiting to happen?" hazel than sat beside me.

"You may be a bit clutzy, Fiver, but your no accident. Believe me when I say that, and I hope you never say anything like that again. You are my little brother and it is my job to take care of you, you just need to know that I'm here for you and your visions are not a curse. They help us. In more ways than one." I disagreed with that statement but nodded anyways.

Hazel then felt just above my shoulder on my back and I winced. "Is that still bothering you?"

"Yeah, it still hurts." I confessed, and he licked the wound, which stung a bit, but not much.

"I don't think it will permeant scar, thank Frith." Hazel commented, and I nodded. I'm not worried about _my_ scars, I'm worried about _Skye's_ scars. She got hurt. She has two scars on her eyes, three on the side of her face and more than half of her ear is gone. That stupid Frith-forsaken wolf.

"I am well aware of what you're thinking." I looked up in surprise. "I know you're worried about Skye, but she is fine for now. Bluebell and Dandelion are helping her. I need to worry about you now." I sighed, looking down. That's all he seems to do nowadays.

"Fiver, I want to help you. But I can't unless you tell me what happened last night." Hazel brought up and I sighed. There was a voice in my head, I didn't understand it. I didn't even recognize the voice.

"I don't know. All the sudden I felt a pain in my head and I passed out. I'm so confused." I confessed, and Hazel wrapped his arm around me.

"I know. We'll figure this out, you can count on it." Hazel soothed me, and I sighed, leaning into the familiar touch of my brother. He's the only one I can completely trust.

I heard a growl of annoyance and I looked up to see Hawkbit. He looked exhausted and his coat looked rattled and disorientated. That's not like him.

"What happened to you?" Hazel asked as Hawkbit itched her ear, grumbling.

"I'll tell you what happened! My father decided that it was a good idea to train me for hours in the early hours of the Frith-Forsaken morning! Then, Bigwig wanted to see what I've been doing, so he had me practice with him for even more hours! I of course told him I was too exhausted, but he yelled at me to do so! I am so exhausted, you have no idea." Hawkbit rambled on and on, he then proceeded to shake the dust off of his fur.

"Go get some sleep, we'll talk about it later." Hazel told the gray-rabbit, who only mumbled in response. I looked at him and I noticed that he was limping.

"Hazel, he's hurt." I told him, Hazel took notice of this and we followed him.

"Hawkbit, what happened to your leg?" Hazel asked, getting straight to the point.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. It's just sore is all." Hawkbit responded and Hazel jumped in front of him, blacking his way. "I'm _fine_ , Hazel. Please move."

"Not until you tell me what happened." Hazel responded and Hawkbit sighed in irritation.

"Okay, fine! My Father isn't exactly kind when he trains me. he thinks it's for my own good, but I'm not so sure anymore." Hawkbit confessed and Hazel listened thoroughly. I have noticed that he hasn't been himself lately, especially training with Bigwig. "Hazel. He doesn't keep his claws in when he's training with just me."

"What?!" Hazel exclaimed, appalled.

"He shows no mercy, he doesn't care that he's hurting me! He fights me like a warrior!" Hawkbit exclaimed, he looked relieved to finally have it off of his chest. Hazel growled in response and looked at me.

"Stay with Hawkbit until I come back." He told me, before I could question him, he was gone. I followed Hawkbit into his den, not caring if he wanted me to stay or not.

"Why does Mortem do that to you?" I questioned, speaking of the almost-Hawkbit look-a-like, with only Amare's dots under her eyes to prove that he was his father. He sighed in response, rolling on his back.

"I don't know. He sees me as the next captain or something like that. But I'm not. I'm just…" He paused for a moment, looking down. "Me."

"That's not such a bad thing." I comforted him, and he smiled.

"You'll make a great captain one day." He told me, and I shook my head. Me? A captain? Pfft, yeah right. "You will, you have the brains for it."

"I don't have the strength for it." I responded.

"You'll grow." Hawkbit reassured.

"When?" I asked and Hawkbit smirked.

"When you're older." I sighed and laid my head down. 'When I'm older.' Sure.

 _Earlier that day_

 **/Hawkbit's P.O.V/**

I groaned as I was woken up by someone. I opened my eyes and saw my father. Please don't make me train, please don't make me train.

"Get up. You require training." His terrifying voice made my spine have a chill and he walked out. I sighed, stretched and got up. Might as well get this over with.

My father led me out to a field where nobody goes to. I sighed and made eye contact. What does he want from me now?

"We're going to practice attacks on your enemies. If your attacked by Blackbird or someone else and nobody's here to help you, you'll need to learn these." He informed me, and I sighed. I didn't bother mentioning that Bigwig's a better teacher at that then he is. "Now, attack me."

I crouched down, and attacked from the side, and he sit me in the stomach with his feet, knocking me to the ground. "Get up." He growled as he started to attack me, and I moved out of the way before he could. I grabbed ahold of his neck and tried to bring him down, but he slashed my leg, knocking me down. I looked at my leg and then at him in confusion. Bigwig has told him before, we don't use claws during training.

"If I were Blackbird, attacking you with no mercy, you'd be dead by now. Get up." He attacked me again, this time clawing my thigh. I jumped at the sudden urge of pain. I growled at him, attempting to attack him, yet again, but he pushed me to the ground, and he stood over me.

"I often wonder, what would it be like if Lux had survived?" He questioned and left me there. I growled in irritation and licked the blood off my wound so that nobody could see it. I shakily got up and forced myself back to the warren.

"Hawkbit!" Bigwig called from across the field. Did he see my father and I training? I hope not. "Show me what you've learned from your father, I'm often interested in his training methods."

"Bigwig, please. I am exhausted, I just trained for hours under my father. Can't you let it go this time?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"Patience yields focus. You need to learn that. As well as these moves. Come on, now." I sighed but agreed. He wouldn't if he saw what he was doing to me. he told me to attack him and I did, put he pushed me to the ground, but not hard. "I know receiving double training is difficult, but you need to learn how to do this. Again." I sighed and repeated myself at a different angle, Bigwig pushed me off again, me landing on my sore limb. I groaned in pain. Luckily, Bigwig noticed.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and I shook my head, standing on three legs. "Why didn't you tell me you were injured?" I shook my head in response.

"I didn't think it was that bad," I told him, and he scoffed.

"Lad, you can barely walk." I pushed him off as he tried to help me.

"I'm fine. I'm going to bed. I've been up since dark." I told him, and he excused me, and I sighed. If I knew training would be this difficult, I would've never left Sandleford.

 **This story is going to be split between Hawkbit and Fiver's point of view, it should mainly focus on Fiver, but Hawkbit's part is really important as well, you'll understand when the time comes ;)**


	4. Meet Me Inside

**/Bluebell's P.O.V/**

"Bluebell, get up." I groaned in response, not opening my eyes. "Come on, it's morning." I felt the warmth of fur against my body persuading me to get up, I opened my eyes seeing Blackberry and I smiled. I got up and stretched, walking outside.

"Okay, I'm up. What now?" I asked, and he chuckled, not answering.

"Boo!" I was pinned down by my younger sister, Silverwing, causing Blackberry to chuckle.

"Having fun there?" He questioned, and I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, and she giggled, she was literally sitting on me.

"I dunno. I'm bored." She collapsed on me and I rolled my eyes, pushing her off of me.

"Where's Skye?" I asked, speaking of the golden-pelted bunny.

"Asleep. She's tired and she's still hurting from the wolf attack." She responded, and I nodded.

"How's Fiver?" Blackberry questioned, and she sighed, slightly rolling her eyes.

"Physically or mentally?" She asked, and I glared at her and she smiled. "The scars from the wolf on his back hurt, but that'll heal. It's his visions that worry me." I shook my head in thought. Fiver's visions are starting to worry me too, some of the other rabbits are starting to catch on too.

"We have to find a way to cheer him up somehow." Blackberry put in and I agreed. Silverwing smiled and laid on her back, playfully.

"Well, he quite likes you two together, I'll have you know. Maybe you guys could do something together and Hawkbit, maybe Skye and myself could tag along?" She offered, and I grew suspicious and looked at her.

"Why include Hawkbit? Not that I care, just curious." I asked her, and she chuckled sheepishly.

"No reason." She told me and walked off, presumably to find Hawkbit, Fiver and maybe Skye.

"I think she likes Hawkbit." Blackberry commented, and I spun my head around, as he was slightly behind me.

"Why do you think that?" I exclaimed light protectiveness of my sister coming over me. blackberry chuckled in response.

"She's your younger sister by five minutes, Blue. You can't protect her from the world forever. She's growing up. Rather that be with Hawkbit, or someone else." He commented, and I sighed, knowing that he speaks the truth.

"How are you so smart?" I asked, and he smiled slightly. "Never mind." I mumbled, not even waiting for him to respond.

"How do you think Fiver is actually doing?" Blackberry asked, and I shook my head.

"Those visions scare him enough as it is, but it's getting pretty extreme and a wolf attack will scare any rabbit out of their wits. Plus, he's a kit. He's only slightly older than Spero and Amare and the loss of Hazel and Fiver's parents probably don't help the situation." I told him my thoughts and he agreed. Fiver's a kit, he doesn't understand why these visions happen or why they only affect him. I then looked up and saw Hazel and Fiver and I smiled.

"Hey Fiver, Hazel." I waved, and they smiled, welcoming. Fiver grinned, running towards us and sitting himself between Blackberry and myself. Fiver's one of the very few rabbits who accepts same-sex relationships. All of our friends accept it, the other rabbits, not so much. Hazel has tried to make them understand, but they don't see it. Why can't we Rewrite The Stars?

"What are you guys up to?" Hazel asked, sitting across from us.

"Nothing much. How you doing, kid?" I asked, patting his head with my paw as he giggled.

"I'm good Bluebell!" He smiled, happily. He seems fine, but he may be putting on a brave face.

"Hey, Fiver, has Hazel taught you attacking skills?" Blackberry asked and he shook his head. "Come here, follow my lead." He told him, crouching to the ground as Hazel and I followed them. I noticed what they were doing. I saw Bigwig talking to Hawkbit, I couldn't make out what they were saying, but Blackberry had Fiver get down slightly. "Stay low to the ground."

"Yeah, got it. Stay low, right." He whispered a bit loudly and Blackberry shushed him.

"Not a sound. Take it slow. One more step aaaand…" Blackberry then had him attack Bigwig, who was actually surprised!

" _ **Ahhh!"**_ Bigwig relaxed when he saw it was Fiver. "Fiver! Nice job lad!" He praised picking him up by the scruff and setting him on a nearby rock. "Who taught you how to do that?" 

Blackberry and I came out of the bushes and Bigwig chuckled.

"Blackberry, I presume?" Fiver nodded in agreement. "You've been teaching the young very well, I'm impressed." Bigwig complimented, and I smiled.

"Did he just compliment you?" I asked him, and he sighed.

"It's not a big deal, it is a compliment. We've been over this." Blackberry couldn't hide a small chuckle he let and Bigwig shook his head, looking at me.

"How's your leg, lad?" Bigwig asked and I sighed.

"My leg will always be my leg, though it will forever be a limp." I looked down at my right leg, permanently scarred after 'The Mini Adventure With Big Consequences' as Silverwing liked to call it.

"Don't let Blackbird get to you. He wins if you do." Bigwig advised, and I nodded. "He is nothing but from Hell itself, I'd hate to see what happened if, and that's a big if, he did manage to get ahold of you or the younger ones." 

"I don't wanna think about that." I commented, looking at Fiver, who was focused on a butterfly on his nose. I smiled at the scene, he may not do it on purpose, but he can be really cute when he's not even trying. I looked around, not seeing the gray-pelted rabbit that was originally with Bigwig.

"Where's Hawkbit? Wasn't he with you?" Blackberry asked, beating me to the question.

"Oh boy. We better go find him." Bigwig commented, making sure that Fiver was following him. "You still haven't told me what happened that day."

"Hawkbit made us promise that if it happened again, he'd tell Hazel, and Hawkbit doesn't lie." I argued, and he sighed, shaking his head.

"I wish you would tell me, I could do something about it." I shook my head at Bigwig's statement. I hate doing this, but I understand. _One more time._

"There he is." I noticed Hawkbit and Mortem training, Hawkbit on the ground. I noticed that Bigwig didn't shake his head or scowl like usual, he was watching Mortem very closely.

"Get up! Your worthless piece of hraka!" I growled, ready to defend if need be. Then, he slapped him and forced him on the ground with his paws. Bigwig growled and ra down, Blackberry right behind him. I made sure Fiver stayed with me. he's had quite enough fights in the last month.

"What kind of soldier are you?! Beating up your kid! Mortem, your dismissed! Blackberry, get Hawkbit herbs for his wounds. Mortem! Meet me in Hazel's den!" Bigwig was mad, I could tell. He was so steaming mad, I swear you could see smoke coming out of his ears. They four made their way up the hill and Bigwig looked at me for a moment.

"Meet me in Hazel's den, bring Fiver." He told me, and I nodded, picking him up by the scruff.

"I can walk by myself!" He exclaimed, trying to wiggle free.

"Not today you don't." I told him, mouth full of fur. He growled, but gave in.

Once we got there, I sat Fiver down and he growled at Mortem, who didn't looked fazed. Then, very randomly, he took his claws out and clawed him in the side and I had to hold him back. "What are you doing?!" Mortem wasn't expecting it, so he was laying on his side, fazed.

 **/Fiver's P.O.V/**

"Mortem, do you yield?" I growled, claws unsheathed.

"You clawed him in the side! Yes he yields!" Bluebell exclaimed, shocked.

"I'm satisfied." Bigwig commented, and I smirked.

"Guys, we gotta clear the field!" Hawkbit exclaimed, looking around.

"Come on! It's done!" I exclaimed, not happy.

"Here comes Hazel-Rah!" Blackberry and Bluebell exclaimed, backing off.

"This should be fun." Hawkbit mumbled, looking at me.

"What is the meaning of this?! Hawkbit, get herbs for Mortem!" Hazel ordered, and Hawkbit nodded.

"Yes, sir!" He exclaimed, as Bigwig helped him out.

"Mortem, you will never agree with me. I know what you do for yourself, don't expect anything from me. Get to the warren!" Hazel exclaimed, in Mortem's face and I smirked.

"Let's get!" Hawkbit exclaimed as he and Bigwig left. I was about to leave too, but Hazel blocked my path.

"Fiver!" He exclaimed, and I gasped in surprise.

"Yes?" I asked, and he looked stern.

"Meet me inside." He told me, walking in his den. I sighed and prepared for the worst.

"Kit—" He began, but I cut him off.

"Don't call me kit" I told him, and he rolled his eyes.

"These visions are bad enough without fighting." He told me, and I shook my head as he walked around me.

"Mortem called him out, I called his bluff." I defended myself and he scoffed.

"You solved nothing, you aggravate the warren within!" Hazel exclaimed, I rolled my eyes.

"You're absolutely right, Hawkbit should have clawed him in the neck. That would've shut him up." I joked, and Hazel was still stern, not laughing.

"Kit" I growled slightly.

"I'm not your kit" I cut him off again.

"Watch your mouth, I am not a doe in need of defending, I am grown!' He exclaimed and I scoffed.

"Mortem and Blackbird, these bucks take your name and they rake it through the mud!" I exclaimed, clawing the ground for emphasis.

"My name's been through a lot, I can take it." He assured e, but remained stern.

"Well, I don't have your name! I don't have your titles, I don't have your land. But, if you—" I began, but Hazel cut me off.

"No." Hazel was very clear, but I ignored it.

"If you gave me command of part of the Owsla, I could lead them to Blackbird's lair to confront him!" I thought out my plan and he shook his head.

"Or you could die, and we need you alive!" Hazel exclaimed and I growled, claws unsheathed.

"I'm more than willing to die!" I exclaimed, I needed to do this if he would just let me!

"This warren needs you alive, kit, I need you alive!" At this, I lost my temper,

" _ **CALL ME KIT ONE MORE TIME!" I**_ screamed, and Hazel looked at me. it was that look that I knew that I had messed up.

"Back off, Fiver. That's an order from your leader." He told me, an di tried to get a word in.

"But—" Hazel didn't allow me to say anything after that.

"Back off." I clawed the ground and ran out of the den, and into an open field. Why didn't he understand that if we got rid of Blackbird, all our problems would be solved! Or….

If we get him on our side, then maybe it would work out better for us. That has to work! And it's a plan that I must do on my own.


	5. Friends Or Subjects?

**/Fiver's P.O.V/**

I sniffed the ground as I attempted to find Blackbird's scent. I vaguely remember his scent, it's similar to Bluebell's, but it does have differences. I sniffed around some more and smiled when I got it. This wasn't so hard! I'll find Blackbird in no time.

"I'm coming for you." I growled, looking up slightly and clawing the ground. I turned back to look at the warren one last time before I left. It's not like I'm not returning, but I know that Hazel's going to be mad. He did tell me not to leave the warren without him knowing ever again, but this is for the greater good, is it not? I shook my head and continued on my way.

"Fiver! Wait up!" A familiar voice called me, I turned around to see Silverwing. She stopped to catch her breath once she was beside me. "I'm coming with you." I shook my head in disagreement.

"Absolutely not, you are going back to the warren and are not going to tell a soul that I'm leaving." I told her, and she chuckled, moving to look directly at me.

"So, you think you, a small, some who would call a runt, rabbit who could only take down someone a little more than half your size save for Bigwig? No. you need backup. Blackbird is bigger than Woundwort, you're not going alone." She decided, and I rolled my eyes, annoyed by the runt comment.

"You can't even fight!" I shot back, and she glared, pounced on me and pinned me to the ground with ease. I sighed in defeat. I guess she can fight.

"You were saying?" She asked, with a smirk as she let me up.

"Fine, you can come. How'd you learn to fight like that?" I asked as she skipped along beside me.

"Blackberry. He's taught Bluebell and I everything he knows and more!" She smiled, and I shook my head. She takes her skill for granted, she's not invincible. She's going to learn that the hard way.

"How'd you even find out I was leaving?" I asked, and she giggled, paws up.

"You and Hazel weren't exactly quiet." She told me, and I bend my ears back, embarrassed. "Don't worry, only Skye knows that we left. She's going to stall for us." My heart skipped a beat for a moment. I adore Skye, but she's not the best liar.

"Are you sure about that?" I questioned, and she giggled slightly.

"Well, she's not the best liar, sure. But she comes through when it counts. I've told her to keep tons of secrets!" Silverwing exclaimed and I eyed her.

"Like what?" I asked, and she scoffed, lifting a paw.

"Like I'd tell you." She smirked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you even know where we're going?" I asked her, and she stopped. I turned around to look at her.

"To Blackbird, if I am correct." I closed my eyes for a moment and she sighed. "He may be my brother by birth, but he is not my family." She growled at that. She didn't get as badly hurt as Bluebell did, but she got enough of it. She hates Blackbird. He hurt Bluebell and nearly killed the lot of us, she has a right to. We all do. She walked up to me so that we were inches away. "If you want to find him and try to convince him, fine. I'm not going to help you with that part. That's on you. I'll help you with the fighting if need be. Got it?" I looked to the side and agreed.

"Got it." She nodded, and we hopped on. "We have to be careful around this part, man set traps over here." I warned her, and she nodded. If she knew about it, she didn't show it. I picked up a stone and threw it across the ground, about three or four traps snapped up, deactivating them.

"Why do men do this?" Silverwing asked, looking at me, innocence in her deep blue eyes. "Why do they want to kill us?"

"I don't know. If something happened to you, Bluebell, Blackberry or me… I know Hazel would be livid." I explained, and she sighed.

"He'd be more than that. Especially concerning you." She commented, and I shook my head. He's been way to overprotective of me ever since Mom and Dad died in the flood we had before we left Sandleford. I don't even remember them, but I do remember that Bigwig helped Hazel raise me and still kind of does, I guess. I am still considered a kit, only a little older than Spero and Amare, give or take. "Hazel is protective of you, yes. However, he's protective of you, because he loves you. He doesn't want anything bad to happen to you." I looked at her in surprise.

"How do you—" She chuckled softly, smiling.

"I can see his kindness just as easily as you can. You may think that he's overprotective or even overbearing. He's not. He just wants what's best for you." I sighed, sitting down.

"You heard our argument. He doesn't trust me except when it comes to my visions, which are, as Bigwig says, 'clear as mud.' I just want to make Hazel proud." I admitted, and she nuzzled me in comfort.

"You're a good kid and you have good intentions. You just need to grow up a little bit first. When I was younger, I thought it would be a good idea to chase of a wolf that threatened our territory." She told me, and I spun my head around to look at her in shock. "It was before you were born. That was sure an interesting day. I ended up being scolded by Captain Holly and grounded for two weeks by my mom. She was so mad! You remember Snow, but you've never seen her mad, be glad that you never did. After that, Bluebell was upset that I didn't take him with me and I assume that Blackbird wanted me to be eaten by the wolf." She growled at that last part and I sighed.

"Blackbird is vermin. There's no denying that." I made her look at me. "But, if we did manage to get him on our side, wouldn't that be a good thing for us?" I questioned, and she glared, pulling away from me.

"Have you forgotten what he's done to Bluebell? Or Dandelion? He's damaged them so much, it's taken me all I have to make sure Bluebell is stable! Physically and mentally! The only reason I came with you now is because he has Blackberry to keep him company and soothe him now!" She was livid, I could tell. I sighed, trying to make her see my side.

"But if we can get him to change—"

" _Rabbits don't change! What about that don't you understand?!"_ She had lost her always-cool temper at that, her teeth were bared, and her claws were unsheathed. I looked away and I sighed, looking at the forest floor.

"Maybe it's best if you went back." I suggested, she looked at me in disbelief.

"What?" She asked, not happy.

"You lost your temper at me for mentioning Blackbird. What happens if you actually face him?" I asked her, and she growled, stepping in front of me.

"I am not leaving! I dragged myself into the mess and I'm not leaving you hanging up to dry!" Her teeth were still bared, and claws were still unsheathed. One rule about Silverwing; she can be really sweet and a joy to be around, but don't get her mad. If you do, it's best to do what she says.

"Fine. Let's go." I mumbled, picking up Blackbird's scent again.

* * *

"I think we're close, it's getting more clearer." I told Silverwing, who just nodded. I looked up and saw a cave, one that would fit a mountain lion or another animal like that. I looked back at Silverwing, who was further back, sitting down and looked fearful. I sighed, hopping over towards her. "I'm not going to make you go in. You can stay here if you want." She just nodded, only going a little bit closer. I don't know why she did that, but she probably wanted to stay close to me but didn't dare to come closer to the cave.

I hopped in the cave slowly, taking a look around. It's bigger on the inside than it is the outside. It had any means of escape, a lot more than Watership Down. It was very breathable, but it was heated. I sniffed around, gasped and froze. Blackbird was near. I felt a breath on my neck and turned around, backing up. Blackbird!

"What are you doing here, kid?" He didn't sound as threatening up close. I've never been terribly close to him, except when he scratched my ears, leaving notches in each of them, but that's another story.

"Um, hi. Mister Blackbird. I'm Fiver—"

"I know who you are. Hazel's brother, right?" I nodded and that and he scoffed lightly. "I never did like Hazel that much. Especially since he exiled me. But I like you. You actually have potential and brains." I rolled my eyes at this. Even if I'm not happy with Hazel, that doesn't mean anyone can insult him.

"Don't talk about my brother like that." I growled at him, and Blackbird kneeled down to my level, looking at me closely, more specifically, my eyes.

"Are your eyes green or blue?" He asked, and I shivered slightly. My eyes are a sensitive subject, I often got made fun of because of it.

"Both. My left eye is green and my right one is blue. Hazel told me it means good luck." I told him, and he hummed, standing upright.

"I guess Hazel is right about one thing. You seem lucky. You made it this far by yourself." He walked deeper into the cave and I followed him. "I must say, I am impressed." I tilted my ears to the side in confusion.

"You are?" I questioned. Blackbird isn't easily impressed, I knew that much about him. So, by saying that, it must mean something. He jumped onto a rock that was above the cave and nodded.

"Well, of course. Especially since rabbits are the only ones that really matter in the world, correct?" He asked, and I shook my head. "Of course we are! And, to be leader of one warren isn't enough. We must take control of them all to be successful."

"I don't think so. We should stay with our warren, with our friends and family." I told him, and he chuckled.

"Young Fiver, it's more important to have subjects than friends." He told me, and I bent my ears back.

"Really?" I asked, and he nodded, leaning down from the rock.

"Well, of course! After all, we're all rabbits. And that's all that really matters." He jumped off the rock, standing tall in front of me.

"There is no greater power than to rule over the land! We both have it inside us, it's here where we stand. Little one, you know it's true. Look close and you will find, ruling every warren is destiny for our kind." Blackbird picked up a mouse, acting as if he was going to eat it like an herbivore, but decided against it, letting the poor mouse go. He walked past me, smirking.

"So, if we join together, we will never fall. Rabbits must rule forever. Rabbits over all!" Blackbird jumped onto a ledge in the cave, acting like he was leader.

"Rabbits over all! No animal is more grand! Rabbits over all! It's why we rule the land! We crush any resistance, so enemies keep their distance! Rabbits, Rabbits over all!" I shook my head as he jumped down from the ledge and stood before him.

"If we do what you suggest, we'd be evil and cruel. Using force and threat, that is no way to rule." I told him, and he laughed, evilly.

"But if we join together, we will never fall! Yes, rabbits must rule forever. Rabbits over all!" He ran further into the cave and I followed him.

"Rabbits over all! No animal is more grand!" He tried to convince me, but I wouldn't hear it.

"Stay noble and grand!" I attempted to reason with him.

"Rabbits over all! It's why we rule the land!" We kept going deeper in the cave, and I was beginning to get nervous.

"We must protect the land!" I wasn't getting why he wasn't seeing what I see.

"We crush any resistance, so enemies keep their distance!" He was talking over me at this point.

"Friendships and kindness, will always find us!" He turned away from me, we were at the very back of the large cave now.

"Rabbits, rabbits over all!" He smirked and stood tall, making me feel smaller than I already am. "Don't you understand, Fiver? If you join me, then we can make all warrens a better place. Not just for rabbits. We can keep all those _dreadful_ creatures out!" He was serious. He wanted the world to resolve around rabbits.

"But we need the other animals to survive. Bees. Beavers. Even Butterflies! We can't just act like they don't help us." I tried to reason, but he had a stern look on his face.

"And what about foxes? Badgers? Wolves? No. we don't need them. No, we must create a great warren! The only warren. Much better than Efrafa. Sandleford. Watership Down. Vleflain. Darkhaven. This warren shall be known as _Hraeth!_ " He declared, and I tilted my head to the side. Hraeth means 'all.' How can it be all if its only rabbits? "You will help me. you want me to be on your side?" He questioned, and I shook my head.

"Not like this. You should come willingly and promise not to hurt anyone unless it's the enemy! And not all foxes, badgers and wolves are evil! I have a friend who's a badger! Bark wouldn't hurt anyone!" I exclaimed, defending my friend and I was annoyed by him and he laughed.

"Well," He kneeled down to my level. "My soul has been taken by hell. It's not going to happen. You should've known that before you came here. And friends? With a badger? Unheard of. Badgers a cruel and heartless, it must have been another one of those _dreams_ of yours." I suddenly felt my paws leave the ground, but Blackbird hadn't picked me up by the scruff or anything. I looked at him and he laughed. "You think that you're the only one with powers? Think again!" He growled, slamming me to the ground, he stood over me, his paws on my shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I asked, the wind had been knocked out of me, but I recovered quickly.

"I'm going to build a warren. Of power. And you're going to help." I felt something take over my body, and I was out.

 **The last part may be confusing, but it'll make sense soon! I promise! :)**


	6. The Search Part 1

**/Bluebell's P.O.V/**

"Where is that girl?" I mumbled to myself, looking for my younger sister. I saw her yesterday, but I couldn't find her before we went to bed the night before.

"You still haven't found her?" Blackberry asked as I passed him, he was sleeping on a patch of grass and I groaned in response. "I guess I got my answer." He got up from the grass to help me look for Silverwing.

"Have you two seem Fiver? He seems to be missing." Hazel came up and asked us and I shook my head.

"I have a theory," Blackberry began, looking past the warren. "I think that Silverwing and Fiver may have ran off on their own." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"She knows she's not allowed to go off on her own. Or does she forget the wolf incident?" I questioned, looking at Hazel and I stopped talking. Hazel looked mad. Livid. Angry. Even furious.

"He knows that he is not to leave the warren without Bigwig or myself. That was the rule we set. End of discussion. He's in so much trouble." Hazel growled, walking past us. I eyed Blackberry, who didn't say anything. I've never seen Hazel that angry. Not even Bigwig upsets him like that!

"Bluebell!" I turned around to see Dandelion and Skye, who looked ashamed in herself. " Skye has something she wants to tell you… Go on!" Skye sighed and sat in front of me.

"I'm so sorry! Silverwing told me that she was going to find Blackbird with Fiver!" She exclaimed, and I widened my eyes.

"She what?!" I exclaimed, anger taking over me, but I tried not to take it out on her.

"She made me ear swear, I didn't know what to do! I'm sorry, I should've told you right away!" Skye was crying at this point, I ruffled her tuft of fur with my paw and she looked up at me.

"You didn't know what to do, I'm just glad you told me." I told her, and she nodded. "Dandelion." At that, Dandelion followed me, catching up to Blackberry and myself.

"What's the plan?" He asked, and I sighed, annoyed. Not with him, but with the situation.

"A, we have to find their scent," I began, as we spotted Hazel just outside the warren.

"B, we have to make sure their safe," Blackberry added, walking to where Hazel was.

"And C, we have to ground them." Hazel growled, annoyed. And he has the right, I mean, Fiver was given specific instructions. "And you're staying here." Hazel looked at Dandelion and I held my breath. Big mistake.

"Excuse you? I can fight now! I don't see why I can't come along!" Dandelion argued, while Hazel remained emotionless.

"I don't care if you can fight or not. Your paralysis weakens us. You're staying here." I eyed Hazel is surprise. I didn't expect him to say that! Dandelion growled, claws digging into the ground.

"Really? And what about Bluebell? He has a limp leg!" He growled, and I pawed him, he turned around to look at me. "No offense!" I rolled my eyes but took it anyways.

"Yes, but he can at least get around and manage correctly." I facepawed myself, not believing what he just said. Not the smartest comment, Hazel.

"Oh, so I can't manage correctly now?! I've been paralyzed for more than a season now, I can handle myself just fine!" He was on edge now, I could practically see the steam coming out of his ears from anger.

"I'll fetch Bigwig." Blackberry whispered to me and I nodded. If anyone knows how to keep Dandelion from fighting, it's Bigwig.

"Dandelion. You will stay here." Hazel growled, inches away from Dandelion, who's teeth were bared, annoyed and angry as all get out.

"What's going on?" Bigwig spoke from behind me, I turned to look at him as he walked past me.

"Fiver and Silverwing have gone missing to Blackbird's den and Hazel doesn't think I can manage correctly." Dandelion filled him in and Bigwig glared at Hazel.

"Really?" Bigwig walked over to Hazel and Dandelion stepped back, slightly. "He's been doing alright so far. He beat both me and Blackberry in our last training session." Bigwig informed him. I remember that, I was impressed! "Even so, he's smart. He can get himself out of situations that not even we could put our heads together to think of." I smiled at that. He does have a point.

"Fine. But if he can't keep up, he goes home." Hazel said after a while and started walking on. I smiled and Dandelion and I high pawed. "There will be none of that!" I eyed Hazel suspiciously.

"How does he know?!" I exclaimed and Dandelion shrugged.

"I take care of Fiver. I know everything. Now, come on." I shook my head but followed Hazel.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I was almost eaten by a coyote?" I asked, and everyone groaned.

"Not this again!" Bigwig slammed his head against a nearby tree, annoyed.

"I've heard this story a thousand times!" Dandelion exclaimed, looking at me.

"No stories!" Hazel growled and me and I bent my ears back.

"That was kind of rude." Blackberry commented quietly, glaring at Hazel.

"Oh…" I sighed, looking down, but smiled again afterwards. "Then I'll sing!" I exclaimed, jumping on a tree log.

"No!" Bigwig exclaimed, tearing himself from the tree log.

"Don't you dare!" Dandelion told me, putting his paws on the log.

"Don't even think about it!" Hazel warned me, and I smiled.

"His singing isn't bad! It's actually quite nice!" Blackberry encouraged me, and I smiled.

"Tell everybody I'm on my way! New friends and new places to see!" I began, and Bigwig groaned, annoyed.

"Will you shut up?!" Bigwig growled, as he got on the log which I was standing on.

"With blue skies ahead yes, I'm on my way!" Bigwig picked me up and shoved me in the broken piece of the log, which I amazingly fit into.

"And there's nowhere else that I'd rather be!" My voice echoed, and Blackberry was laughing at this.

"What are you laughing at?!" Hazel and Dandelion exclaimed, and he ceased laughing.

"Hey! Don't yell at him! That is my loving boyfriend!" I exclaimed, and I felt a slam on the log, probably Blackberry.

"Just get him out, would you?" Blackberry asked, and I felt a tug on my tail and I went flying to the opposite side of the forest.

"Wheeeeee!" I exclaimed, landing on a low branch.

"Oh, by Frith… Get down from there!" Bigwig exclaimed, and I climbed down and sat in front of him. "Now do that thing I like." He winked at me and I gave him solider salute, with my tongue sticking out and he laughed. "See? That gets everybody laughing!"

"Let's go, the sooner we find Blackbird's den, the sooner, you know, we can leave Blackbird's den!" Hazel exclaimed, hopping ahead of us and I sighed, following him.

"Your certifiably crazy." Blackberry told me, and I giggled.

"I know." I told him, and he smiled.

" _ **OOOOWWWW!"**_

A cry out for pain got my attention. I whipped my head around, Blackberry doing the same thing. I quickly did a headcount. Blackberry, Hazel, Dandelion. We're short one. Bigwig! I sniffed him out and I gasped in fear.

"Bigwig!" Blackberry exclaimed, appearing next to me.

Bigwig was caught in a trap. Not a snare, but a legholder. It was a trap that men sat on the ground, it snaps your leg or paw into it. You can rarely ever get out, it shuts it tight and won't let go.

"Bluebell!" Bigwig called my name, looking at me, he looked terrified. "Get me out of this!" He plead, and I quickly rushed over to him. I clasped my teeth over the snapping part of it and tried to get it to move. It wouldn't budge.

"Get Hazel and Dandelion!" I told Blackberry, who nodded and ran off. "You're going to be okay Bigwig, we'll get you out." I told him, and he only nodded. I attempted to try to cut the trap loose again. "What's with you and getting caught in traps?" I asked and he slightly chuckled.

"Bigwig!" I heard Hazel exclaim, jumping through the bushes, Blackberry and Dandelion behind him.

"His legs caught! If we don't get it out, he will die!" I told him and that was enough for him to hear. Dandelion held the trap down, Hazel pulled one end while I pulled the other.

It took a while, but we finally did get it out. Bigwig breathed a sigh of relief and tried to stand up.

"No, no, no. don't even think about it, friend." Hazel told him and looked over at Dandelion. "I'm not telling you this because I think you're the weakest. I'm telling you this because I trust you the most; get Bigwig home safe and get him taken care of." Dandelion looked to the side but agreed anyways.

"Be careful. I don't want anyone caught in anymore traps." Hazel warned us as Dandelion and Bigwig left. I exchanged a look with Blackberry. Isn't it a little worrisome that traps are this close to the warren? And that dangerous? What if men end up catching more than half the warren? What do we do then?


	7. The Search Part 2

**/Bluebell's P.O.V/**

"The power to be strong! And the wisdom to be wise" I started to sing again after a while, causing Hazel to groan in aggravation. I smiled at this. I'm just trying to keep his happy, to keep his mind off of Fiver and if he's hurt or not. "All these things will come to you in time!"

"That's enough." Hazel walked up to me, a few inches away from my face. "I have listened to five songs from you, including a duet from you and Blackberry. I'm not saying that it's bad, I'm saying that it's getting annoying." I chuckled, standing on my back paws.

"Do you know why I'm doing this?" I asked, he shook his head and I motioned for him to come closer so I could tell him. I started to whisper but decided otherwise. "I know your secret!" I exclaimed, causing Hazel to slink back in surprise, rubbing his ear.

"He's been doing that to you since we were kits, I assumed that you would've learned by now." Blackberry laughed, causing Hazel to roll his eyes.

"Enough playing around, let's go." Hazel responded, coldness in his voice. I shook my head but followed him anyways. I want to help, and making jokes, telling stories and singing silly songs is how I lift spirits.

I stopped for a moment, sniffing the ground. Silverwing. And Fiver. They went this way, not the way Hazel's going.

"Hazel!" I called out, he turned around to look at me. "Silverwing and Fiver went this way, they must have stepped around, their trail goes this way."

"Are you certain?" Hazel asked, sniffing about. "This isn't another joke is it?" I scowled lightly at that. I may joke around a little too much, but I wouldn't joke about this sort of thing. Blackberry stepped in front of me, sniffing a little ways towards an open area.

"They definitely went this way." Blackberry confirmed, already hopping along their track, Hazel following. I shook my head and followed them. just because I joke around a lot doesn't mean I can't be serious.

"Scent's getting stronger, I'm getting more Silverwing than Fiver though." Blackberry commented, I sniffed the ground and he was right. That could mean anything through. Could mean that Silverwing's trail was just more efficient. Could mean that they separated, and Silverwing wanted to stay behind. It's not a huge deal, we'll find out though. "Bluebell, I see her up ahead!" I hopped up to where Blackberry was and saw a flash of gray pelt, sitting by a cave. I growled very softly and made my way to her. She saw me and her face dropped. She's in so much trouble.

"Before you say anything, know that I didn't want Fiver to go alone. I knew the risks, but I didn't want Fiver to face Blackbird by himself. The only reason I went is if he needed me for backup. I'm so sorry, I never meant to break your rules, and I certainly didn't mean to cause a fuss." I sighed and nuzzled her.

"You're safe, that's all that matters for right now. Where's Fiver?" I asked and she pointed towards the den.

"I couldn't go in there… I'm sorry, Hazel." Silverwing's voice was smaller than a mouse. She sounded terrified. Hazel didn't respond, but he gave her a nod. He hopped into the den, Blackberry, Silverwing and I following.

"Fiver!" Hazel called out, looking around. The den was huge! Big enough for a mountain lion and his whole extended family, but a lone rabbit? That's pretty significant, I sure didn't expect it. I sniffed the cave and I shuttered.

"They're definitely in here. I can smell his dreadful scent." I growled, hopping along the trail.

"When we find Blackbird, I want you behind me." Blackberry told me, and I turned to him.

"But I—" I started, but he wouldn't hear it.

"Behind me." He ended that discussion there, so I didn't say anything.

"Fiver! Where are you?" Hazel called out again, we went into a particularly large den, it seemed as if we were at the end of the cave system. I saw a shadow in the darkness of the cave. I made out who it was. Blackbird. He stepped out into the light and Blackberry stepped in front of me in protection.

"Hazel." Blackbird growled, smiling creepily.

"Blackbird." He growled, claws unsheathed.

"It's so nice to see you again. Afterall, your brother did stop by for a visit." He chuckled, jumping on a rock, which looked like it was for the leader. "He's a good kit. I could never possibly _dream_ of hurting him like you did."

"Pardon you?" Hazel growled, teeth bared.

"Why, yes. He told me all about how you control his life. Won't let him go outside the warren, not even with Skye. Boy, did he talk about Skye." He was laying on the rock, using his front paw to hold his head.

"I'm his guardian. I'm supposed to protect him!" Hazel growled, I could tell that he was getting tense and annoyed. "And you have no right to say what Fiver thinks! He can do that for himself!"

"He can, can't he? Well, let's let him tell you himself, hmm?" He asked forcing his front paw on the ground twice so loud that it made an echo. "Fiver, come on, lad."

A turned by head around and saw Fiver. He didn't appear injured or hurt. He looked fine. But there was something that I just can't put my paw on.

"Fiver!" Hazel exclaimed, running towards Fiver to nuzzle him, but he pulled away.

"Save it, Hazel. I'm not your kit. Not even close." He growled, walking to where Blackbird was, standing beside him. Umm, what? What is happening? "I am my own rabbit. I decide what path is set for me. Not you."

"Fiver, think about what you're doing." Hazel warned and Fiver sighed, sitting down.

"I am. I am tired of having visions. I will tell you that they terrify me and weaken me every time and I am sick of it. I want to be normal. Blackbird will give me that chance." I shook my head in disbelief. Is this real or am I dreaming? "I am also sick of being treated like a kit outside of my visions. When I have my visions, I'm an adult, but when I don't, I'm not. Blackbird doesn't treat me like that. He treats me with decency and propriety, while you do not."

Hazel's expression was shocked, appalled, horrified. It was like he couldn't believe that his little brother has turned on us. I still couldn't believe it.

"Fiver's told his story. He's not the only one with powers though. Bluebell, tell me," Blackberry stood in front of me more protectively. "When's the last time you've had a real chat with Dandelion?" I gasped in surprise, what about him? Does he have powers too? "You might want to speak with him. Blackberry, you might want to keep an eye on Bluebell and Silverwing. You never know what could happen." Blackbird chuckled, looking straight at us. "Now, GET OUT!" He yelled, Blackberry grabbed me by the ears, gently to make sure I'd move and Silverwing got Hazel and we ran out of the den.

* * *

"What did he mean about Dandelion?" I asked, still confused once we got to the warren. "He might have powers? Is that what he meant?"

"Let's find out." Blackberry told me as we went to the medicine den, where Dandelion probably still was.

"You're back! Did you find Silverwing and Fiver?" Dandelion asked, getting up from beside Bigwig.

"We did. But Fiver has turned against us." I told him and he gasped, shocked.

"No! How can that be?" He asked, ears pinned back.

"We don't know." Blackberry told him but sighed. "Dandelion, do you have anything that you need to tell us? It could be of important use." Dandelion looked away, fear in his eyes.

"Fine. I'll tell you." Dandelion moved over to Bigwig, waking him up. "Bigwig, you have to promise not to scream." Bigwig nodded, confused. Dandelion put his front paws and Bigwig's leg and began to sing. When Dandelion sang, his ears glowed a more yellow than a tan, I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

" _Power, gleam and flow._

 _Let me be your guide._

 _Help the one who's hurt._

 _Bring back what once was mine._

 _Wash away the pain._

 _Change Frith's design._

 _Save what has been lost._

 _Bring back what once was mine._

 _What once was mine."_

At this song, Bigwig's injury was gone. Like it never even happened to begin with. Bigwig stood up, moved his leg freely, looked at Dandelion, and started to scream.

"Please don't freak out!" Dandelion told him, and Bigwig acted like he was screaming, but no sound came out.

"How did this happen?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know. Ever since I was paralyzed, I had these healing powers. I didn't know what to make of it, so I kept it to myself until they were actually needed." He explained and I nodded.

"Will your healing powers work on your legs?" Blackberry asked, ears pointed forward. Dandelion sighed, shaking his head.

"Unfortunately not. They won't work on life-lasting injuries." He explained and I nodded. "So, you're not mad?" He asked me, I scoffed slightly, sitting next to him.

"Of course not. I'm just glad you told me." He smiled at this and looked at me.

"But what good are they going to do for us?" He asked and I sighed.

"All I know is that Fiver has turned against us with Blackbird by his side. He may be able to get more bigger and stronger rabbits as well. With your powers, and Silverwing and myself might get them too, they could prove useful. Let's pray to Frith that we win the war and stop Blackbird once and for all. And we will hopefully get Fiver back as well." I looked outside and glared where Blackbird's den was. We will find him. And we will kill him.


	8. Powers

**/Bluebell's P.O.V/**

"No. I don't believe it." Skye growled, turning away. Dandelion sighed and stood next to her and she glared at him. "Fiver would never turn on us! I don't know what your thinking or what's going on in your head, but he would never become evil! That's backwards thinking! You don't know him like I do!" Skye had backed Dandelion up to a wall. When Skye was mad, it was as if Hell itself had overtaken her. No joke. I stood in front of Blackberry to make sure he wouldn't intervene, Skye and Silverwing need to work this out themselves.

"Skye. We're only telling you what we saw. It has nothing to do with that we've known Fiver to do in the past. It has everything to do with us seeing him and what he's capable of. We don't know exactly what drove him to do this, but we do know that we have to stop him. Believe me, I wouldn't tell you this if it wasn't true. We have to get Fiver out of there and stop Blackbird from killing the lot of us." Silverwing tried to shine some light on the matter, tried to tell her that it's the truth, that she's not lying. That we have to convince Fiver that he's wrong. But Skye wasn't hearing any of it. She didn't want to admit that Fiver has turned against us.

"Stop him?! You think we can stop Blackbird?! We can't! It's not possible! I'd rather stop you, you're his sister after all!" Skye growled, teeth bared. Her face immediately softened when she realized what was said and the look Silverwing gave her, full of sadness and grief. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault. You don't choose your family." She whispered the last part, I could tell that she was taking this a bit personally.

"You did." Silverwing told her, standing up. "You chose us over them, and I'm glad you did. And I'm proud to call you my sister." Silverwing nuzzled Skye affectionally. "But you need to understand that Fiver really has turned against us. And we need to help him see the light again. We were never going to hurt him." Skye closed her eyes and sighed, nodding.

"Anything else I should know?" Skye asked, scanning her eyes between Silverwing, Dandelion, Blackberry and myself.

"Dandelion has magic powers!" Blackberry, Silverwing and I exclaimed, pointing our paw at Dandelion, who had a shocked look on his face.

"My brother has what now?" Skye asked, stifling a chuckle.

"I can heal creatures with my paws so long as the injury isn't permanent." Dandelion explained and Skye gasped, looking excited.

"That's so cool! You should try it on me! Hang on, I'll go hurt myself!" Skye tried, to run out of the cave to go hurt herself.

" _ **NO!"**_ Blackberry, Silverwing, Dandelion and I exclaimed, and she skied to a stop.

"Fine. I won't go hurt myself. But I want to see your powers. How did they happen anyways?" Skye questioned, and we looked at eachother, at amiss.

"We're not sure. My powers showed up shortly after Blackbird paralyzed me. Blackbird stated that Bluebell and Silverwing may have secret powers too, but we don't know what they are or what they will be, if at all." Dandelion explained to Skye, who just nodded slowly. We can't trust Blackbird's words, we have to treat this carefully.

"So, Silverwing and Bluebell may have powers, or they may not?" Skye questioned and I nodded.

"They're may be more rabbits who have powers, but for now, we think it's just us three for now." I told her and she sighed.

"Why can't I have powers? I wanna be cool!" Skye mumbled and I rolled my eyes at her sarcasm.

"It won't be as fun as you pictured." Hazel walked into the cave, stern as ever. "Fiver's told me about his visions. They haunt him and they overwhelm him, you know this, of course. He once told me that he would give anything to be normal. That's all he ever wanted to be. So, if you want powers, you should consider the consequences."

I shivered at that, Skye remained emotionless, Silverwing and Blackberry looked away, and Dandelion looked stunned at his words. Hazel's been a bit crude ever since Fiver left, and even more since he betrayed us. I try not to believe that but seeing is believing. I know that Hazel sees the same way, but it's hard to ignore what you see. Especially when it concerns a physic bunny.

"I need you guys to keep a close eye on eachother. Dandelion, since you have powers, you know what to expect. I leave you in charge. If one of you happens to obtain powers, report to me immediately." Hazel left at that, and all eyes were on Dandelion immediately. He bent his ears back, fearful. Dandelion doesn't like to lead or even act like a leader, he likes to help fight and would even lead the Owsla if asked, but he's not a leader. He'll tell you that himself.

"Well, I think we should go out in the fields. See if at least one of you will get your powers." Dandelion stated, skeptical and I smiled.

"Good call!" I praised, skipping out to follow Blackberry, but I knew that he was secretly smiling. I know because he's my brother. And my best friend.

"You know how to help him." Blackberry told me, once he was sure no one could hear us. "He was crushed when he lost the use of his back legs, and you helped him through it. You always have helped him. You helped him when his mother left him. When Skye joined your crazy family." He looked at the siblings, Skye was pulling on Dandelion's ear playfully and he was laughing. "He loves having you around. He wouldn't be here today if you weren't." I smiled at his and rubbed against him.

"How do you always know what to say?" I asked and he chuckled, looking at me.

"Maybe it's because I know you. Your special to me, and you always will be." I stuck my tongue out, playfully and he chuckled. "And I adore you." I laughed, and raced ahead of him as fast I could, past Skye, who was walking next to Dandelion. I then limp-ran into the fields.

"Hey! Wait up!" Silverwing exclaimed, and I felt a _zoom_ past me, that had knocked me to ground by surprise. I blew the grass out of my face and looked where said-something was.

"The Frith—" I whispered, looking for what that was.

"Did you see that?!" Skye exclaimed, running next to me.

"I think Silverwing may have gotten her powers." Blackberry stated, looking towards the fields.

"That was Silverwing!?" I exclaimed, getting up.

"I think that she has the gift of speed. Awesome." Dandelion chuckled and I rolled my eyes. Then, a flash of blue came by and knocked right into me.

"Oof!" I exclaimed, being tackled by my sister, who giggled nervously.

"Oh… Sorry. I think I found my powers." Silverwing stated, slowly and I rolled my eyes.

"You think?" I asked, gently pushing her off of me. "That was very random."

"Indeed. Maybe it was my excitement to beat you in a race." Silverwing thought aloud and I nodded in agreement.

"Come on. We best report to Hazel before he skins me alive for not telling him." Dandelion suggested and Silverwing and I giggled at that.

* * *

"Okay, so Fiver has Precognition, Dandelion has Healing Enhancements and Silverwing has Super Speed." Hazel though aloud and I nodded.

"That's what we have dubbed them, yes." I agreed and he hummed.

"I want to keep a close eye on Silverwing until tomorrow, for safety purposes." Hazel told me and I nodded, slowly. I may not like the idea too much, but I understand. "Bluebell, you still don't know about your powers?" I shook my head, looking down.

"No. nothing. I don't even know what my powers could possibly be, if anything at all." I told him and he breathed in and sighed.

"It's not your fault. Your powers will come in time. Blackbird told you that he had that. Now, Silverwing has them. Chances are you're going to get them too. It just may take a little longer." I shook my head in frustration. First Dandelion, then Silverwing. Blackbird and Fiver already have their powers. What will become of me when I get mine?

"What are you thinking? Super strength? Ice? Fire? Weather?" Skye questioned and I shook my head.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, I'll be ready." I told her and smiled. Whatever my powers are, I'll be prepared to take them on. I felt a zoom past me and I crash.

"Ow!" I shook my head. Silverwing. "Dandelion! I think your healing powers are of use now!" Dandelion sighed and walked past me.

"Living the life, aren't we?" He chuckled and I smiled. Indeed we are.


	9. Juniper

**Guest, thank you so much for your reviews! I can't tell if you're the same person or not, but anyways, your reviews mean so much to me! You don't have to wait anymore, here's chapter nine!**

 **/Fiver's P.O.V/**

"We need allies." Blackbird growled and I tilted my ears. "I'm almost done training you, so you're good, but we'll be facing a whole warren, with all of their strongest rabbits. We need allies."

"Who would we find? You'd have to have a brain full of rocks to travel out there with all the elil about." I stated and he growled softly, nodding.

"Indeed. But there is always a few to travel around, hmm?" He questioned and I sighed.

"And you want me to go see if any rabbits are out there?" I questioned and he chuckled.

"Precisely." He said as he got in my face, walking away. "Oh, and Fiver?" He lifted his front paw as he spoke to me. "Do not come back empty-pawed. Understood?" I nodded and went on my way.

"Allies. I don't know why we need allies. Blackbird can beat anyone, even a lone wolf by himself, I wouldn't even need to lift a paw." I grumbled, sniffing the ground. "I mean, it's not like we're facing Efrafa. We're facing Watership Down, and they won't harm me, and he knows that." I sniffed around again and growled. "I don't understand why Blackbird can't just trust ourselves, but whatever." I sniffed the ground once more and smiled. A smell an unfamiliar rabbit. I followed the scent quickly, not wanting to lose them. I growled and pounced, pinning said-rabbit to the ground. "Who are you?" I demanded, growling.

The rabbit was a buck, dark brown fur with a lighter underbelly and paws, teal eyes, a black head stripe that went around his neck, a black tail, cut ears, two cuts on both sides, four scars along his back, one above his eye, and one right above his neck.

"My name is Juniper. I mean you no harm nor do I wish to fight." He confessed and I scoffed.

"Likely story. My leader wishes to see you." I pushed him along and he fell. It was then that I noticed that he only had three legs, his back-right leg was torn off, only a little less than half of it was there. I sighed, shaking my head. I may be evil, but I am empathetic to disabilities. "Come on. It's not far." He shakily got up and followed me.

"What is the name of your warren?" Juniper asked, and I eyed him carefully.

"Hraeth. We call ourselves Hraeth." I answered and he looked down, as if he was afraid.

"I am not looking to join a warren. I am looking for my brother." I turned around to face him.

"General Blackbird will determine that." I growled, making him go into the cave. "Blackbird!" The black-pelted rabbit came out of one of the dens and into the main cave.

"I can see that you found someone, Fiver. Well done." He praised, but I remained emotionless. Blackbird circled Juniper, probably looking for any signs of weakness. I can tell that he didn't have brute strength, but he's strong enough to hold his own. "What's your name, son?" He asked and Juniper dared to look at him.

"Juniper, sir." Juniper stated, confidently. "I was on the journey to find my brother when Fiver attacked me in the wood. He said that you wished to see me. What is it that you would like from me, sir?"

"Yes, I do…" Blackbird said, slowly. "I would like you to join Hraeth. We have a war going on between a nearby Warren and we could use some allies."

"Oh, I'm not a fighter, sir. I'm a healer." Juniper chuckled lightly and I rolled my eyes.

"Blackbird trained me from knowing nearly nothing to knowing almost everything in three days. How do you think I was able to attack you so easily?" I asked and he bent his ears back, uncertain.

"I don't know… I really need to find my brother." Juniper looked out towards the exit of the cave, Blackbird stood in front of him, blocking him.

"Son, I suggest that you accept. If you don't, things could get difficult." Blackbird threatened and he slunk back. He looked at us and he sighed.

"If I help you win the war, you'll let me go so I can find my brother?" He questioned and we nodded.

"Certainly. Family is very important, isn't the right, Fiver?" Blackbird looked at me and I slightly smirked.

"Absolutely." I stated and he chuckled.

"There you have it! So, what'd you say?" He asked once more. Juniper looked at both of us and sighed.

"Very well, sir. I agree." He told us and I sat back. Blackbird needed to do his thing.

"Excellent! Oh, there's one more thing I need to do before I allow you into Hraeth, Juniper." He told him, pulling him closer with his paw.

"What is it?" He asked and Blackbird pinned him to the ground.

"An initiation. A ritual. Something you have to do. Either by force, or willingly. If I were you, I would stay still." Terrified, juniper didn't move, save for some quick breaths of fear. Blackbird used his powers to lift him up, and said these words;

" _Frith, hear my voice, have him make the right choice. If he may suffer a deal, please let him heal. Don't kill him now, for that I cannot allow. Give him great power in this hour. Don't let him break, for our enemies awake."_

Blackbird set him on the ground, Juniper slowly opened his eyes, he looked around and was fazed by what just happened. I don't blame him, I was too.

"Your powers will be active very soon, don't worry. I have the power to give superpowers to animals. I don't always have to say the words, but they take affect faster if they do. Now, follow me. All three of us need to have a chat." Blackbird made his way towards the back on the cave, I helped Juniper up and we followed.

"We will be going to war with a warren named Watership Down. Their leader is Hazel, Fiver's brother. Head of the Owsla is Bigwig and Mortem. But don't worry about Mortem, he's working for me, and he's trying to get his son, Hawkbit on our side. My foster brother, Dandelion was once a threat, but he no longer is now. Same for my brother, Bluebell." Blackbird smiled at that. I knew what company he keeps, but I never knew Mortem was a bad guy. I knew immediately that Dandelion was paralyzed, and it broke him. But now, it may seem as if we have an advantage to his disability.

"It's my sister we have to worry about. Silverwing is very tough, despite being a doe. Blackberry trained her, Bluebell and Skye. Taught them how to defend themselves, but Silverwing wanted more training than the other two, so Blackberry taught her everything. Oh, one more thing; Blackberry and Bluebell are a couple. And they are both bucks. I don't condone that. But, if you kill one, you break the other. I don't care which one you kill, just do it" Blackbird got in Juniper's face, threateningly. Juniper didn't even flinch, he just nodded obediently.

"Yes sir." He replied and Blackbird smiled.

"Good. 'Cause if you didn't, I'd have to kill you. And your brother. Do we understand eachother?" He asked and Juniper nodded again, not saying a word. "Excellent. Fiver teach him how to fight with his three legs. I'm going to take a nap." He told me and I nodded as he left.

"Well, we better get started, shall we?" I asked and he nodded, following me outside.

"The first technique I want to teach you is the 'Attack And Roll.' Most of the time, enemies will attack your back, so it's best to lean down, put your front legs behind and roll out, then attack them on the back. Here, I'll show you." I demonstrated the technique and he nodded in understanding. "You wanna try?" I asked and he nodded, and we got into place. He did the technique perfectly and I smiled. "You did great! Now, how about we try the 'Attack And Bend?'"

* * *

"I can't believe you perfected fifteen moves in a hithra! That was more than I could do at first!" I exclaimed and Juniper chuckled.

"Maybe I'm just better than you." He suggested and I sputtered.

"As if! I was here before you and I knew some battle moves before-pawed!" I spat out and he chuckled.

"I'm kidding. I know you're good." Juniper relived my worries and smiled. He looked at the cave and tilted his head. "How long have you known Blackbird?"

"Long time. His mother knew my parents, so we naturally hung out together at our old warren. Bluebell and Silverwing were like siblings to me, but I'm not sure what Blackbird is to me. I can't place my paw on it quite yet." I told him and he nodded.

"I understand. I miss my brother like crazy, I can't wait to find him when this is over." He expressed and I smiled.

"What's your brother's name, Juniper?" I asked, and just as he was about to answer, he froze. A look of shock appeared, and he backed up, frightened.

"I don't know." He told me and I bent my ears back. How could he possibly find his brother if he doesn't even know his name?

 **Why do you think Juniper doesn't know his brother's name? there's a reason, I just want to see what you guys think ;)**


	10. Control

**/Bluebell's P.O.V/**

"Do you think you'll get powers?" Silverwing asked me and I sighed, closing my eyes.

"I'm not sure. If I do, it'll be good to face Blackbird and get Fiver back." I explained and she sighed.

"I have speed, Dandelion has healing powers, and Fiver has visions. Tell me, what do you think your powers will be?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I don't know. Who knows, I may not be the next one to get the powers." I told her and she chuckled.

"You have to stop doubting yourself, maybe that's why your powers are holding back." Silverwing suggested and I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Maybe that's true, but we have to wait and see, hmm?" I asked and she ran ahead of me at normal speed and pounced in front of me.

"Race you back?" She asked and I rolled my eyes. She knows that's not fair. "Come on, it'll be fun!" I pretended to think about it and raced past her, and she laughed in surprise, racing past me rather quickly. "Keep up old buck!" I growled at that statement and attempted to catch up to the blue-eyed doe but failed miserably.

"Told you that you couldn't keep up." She smirked and I glared playfully.

"You also called me old buck… Come here you!" I exclaimed, pouncing on her, tickling her sides which caused her to burst into laughter.

"No! Bluebell! Stop it! You know that I'm very ticklish!" Silverwing gasped in-between words and I laughed at this, her laugh is very contagious.

"Having fun, are you?" A familiar voice asked me. I stopped tickling Silverwing and turned my head to see Hawkbit. Spero was hidden behind his leg and Amare has on his back. "Do I even want to ask?" Hawkbit chuckled, leaning down so Amare could get off of him.

"You have sisters, you understand." I told him, getting off Silverwing and he laughed.

"I guess that's true. Shouldn't we be staying together though? Blackberry told me about the powers." Hawkbit explained and I nodded.

"Bluebell! I think we have another power!" Skye skied across the grass, almost crashing into Hawkbit.

"What? How? Who?" I asked as we followed her. "We think Blackberry has a power." I shook my head at that. How is that possible? Not that I'm mad, just surprised.

"What kind of power?" I asked as we reached Blackberry's den, and he eyed me and stepped on a small piece of grass, it immediately turned to snow. I blinked in confusion.

"How? I don't know, I woke up and I had ice and snow powers." Blackberry explained and I nodded.

"This is definitely helpful, especially if Blackbird plans to attack soon." I told him and he sighed.

"Powers are one thing, controlling them is another. Dandelion has had them since he was paralyzed, that was a season ago, he's had more practice. Silverwing and I need more practice with our powers along with anyone else who gains them along the way. It's not a matter of what the powers are, it's a matter of what we can do with them." I hummed in thought. Blackberry does have a point. In order to gain my powers, if any at all, I need to not be stressed about Blackbird. And maybe if I help practice the powers, maybe then my powers will come after all!

"How about Dandelion, Silverwing, Hawkbit, Blackberry, Bigwig, Skye and I go practice in an field away from the warren, so not to startle the others, and so if upcoming powers do happen, we can help them right away." I explained and everyone agreed. "Good. Skye, you go get Bigwig and Dandelion and meet in the meadow near the fallen tree." I told her and she nodded and went to find her brother and Bigwig.

"Would you say that your power leader?" Silverwing asked me and I scoffed at that statement.

"No! I don't even have my own power, why would I be leader?" I asked and she chuckled.

"C'mon, your leader material. You have a way with words." She told me and I sighed, shaking my head in disagreement. I am not a leader, I could probably take over for awhile if needed, but a full-time leader? No way! Couldn't do it. I'm not a leader, nor do I wish to be.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Bigwig asked and I eyed Blackberry, who shrugged.

"Great. Nobody has a plan, we might as well just shoot ourselves now." Silverwing grumbled and I facepawed. I love my sister, I love my sister, I love my sister, I love my sister.

"Okay, we're not going to shoot ourselves. Each power is different. And each power has its own set of skills and abilities. If we find those, then we can focus mainly on control. Silverwing, what are your experiences?" Dandelion asked and Silverwing sighed.

"Well, I find myself more hungry. I think because I'm moving faster than everyone around me, it means that my hunger has expanded. I can also stand while everything is standing still. I remember seeing a butterfly flap it's wings very slowly in front of me. it's really cool what they can do, but I feel like I can't control my speed at times, I think I need to work on the overall power." Silverwing explained and he attempted to put himself in a sitting position.

"Show me." He told her, she sighed and raced across the field, running towards the lake. When she came back though, something went wrong and she fell, doing summersaults across the field and landed right in front of me. "Okay, I see what happened. I'm going to work with you on your running. That's what's going wrong, your footing is out of order." Silverwing sighed and nodded. She knew that he was right and she had to take it.

"Do you know anything about your powers?" Bigwig asked Blackberry and he shook his head.

"Not really, I mean, I only got them this morning. All I know is randomly, when I don't think about it—" Ice appeared on the patch of grass he was sitting on and he lifted a paw. "That happens. And it's not always ice, snow happens as well." He explained and Bigwig nodded.

"I think you should try to calm down first. I don't know much about these powers, but from what Dandelion told me, you have to remain calm." Bigwig explained and Blackberry closed his eyes, took a deep breath in and a deep breath out. He looked so much more calmer than he was before. "Now, try to do something, I'm not sure how your power work either."

Blackberry rubbed his front paws together, making a small whirlwind of snow, he targeted it near the lake and let go. The once grass was now ice. My jaw dropped.

"Okay, that's awesome!" Skye exclaimed and I agreed. He probably has the coolest powers as of yet!

"You definitely improved more in the last five minutes than you did since this morning. I'm impressed." Bigwig praised and I smirked. "Don't even think about it."

"He complimented you! He must think highly of you!" I leaned against Blackberry's fur and he shook his head.

"You're lucky I love you." He told me and I smiled, he really does love me!

"Skye, Hawkbit. Let's go see how Silverwing and Dandelion are doing." Bigwig suggested as the left the secluded area.

"I hope you get powers soon so you can stop being so anxious." Blackberry stated and I bent my ears back in surprise.

"How did you know that?" I asked and he scoffed.

"I'm your boyfriend, I know everything. Now tell me why you've been down." I smirked at that statement.

"I thought you knew everything!" I exclaimed and he glared.

"Bluebell!" He exclaimed and I sighed.

"Okay fine!" I sat next to him and he looked at me. "Ever since Blackbird left, I've been having nightmares about him. It's gotten worse since Fiver turned to his side, but I'm not even sure he's actually on his side." I explained and Blackberry looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked and I sighed.

"Think about it; every time we go up against an evil being, Fiver doesn't fight unless he has to. Plus, he's a kit and unfortunately a runt. He doesn't like fighting and only wants peace between the warrens. And now, he's suddenly joined Blackbird and is evil!? It doesn't make sense. There's something more going on here… Something, different." I explained and he nodded.

"Okay, let's say your right. If Fiver isn't evil, then why did he join Blackbird in the first place?" He asked and I shook my head.

"That's what we need to figure out." I told him and he nodded. There's one thing that we need to figure out behind Fiver and that's why he hung us up to dry, if he even meant to in the first place. He's always been a sweet kid, usually follows the rules and doesn't disobey orders. Well, there was the orchard incident, but still! There has to be a reason he's betrayed us, if at all.

"It's kind of quiet, isn't it?" Blackberry stated and I lifted my ears. He was right. It was quiet. Too quiet. I hopped beside him, and we saw Blackbird, Mortem, Fiver and an unknown buck. Blackbird had Silverwing pinned down, Mortem had Hawkbit, Fiver had Skye and the unknown buck had Dandelion. I bent my ears back in fear.

"Bluebell! Blackberry! It's so nice to see you. I want to introduce you to my new ally, Juniper." Blackberry flinched slightly at that name. I don't know why, but he did. "There's me, Mortem, Fiver and Juniper. We are all very strong and we've all had the best training. We are Hraeth. We suggest you back down now. Unless you want to die."

I shivered at that statement and Blackberry growled. We have only one power who is not pinned down and I have a limp leg, so I'm not the best fighter. Chances are that Mortem, Blackbird, and Juniper have powers as well, so unless we get them off of our friends, we're as good as dead.

 **So, how are you guys liking it so far? Please let me know, I love to hear feedback! :)**


End file.
